


maybe this time (love won't hurry away)

by chthonicheart



Series: my end and my beginning [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Buck, Sequel, Wedding traditions, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: Eddie's stared down enemies on the battlefield, remembers the heart-thumping, skin crawling reality he lived in for three godforsaken tours, has lost count of the number of siblings he’s seen torn apart in combat, and even -- especially -- afterwards when they’ve already come home. Eddie’s pretty confident by this point that he’s seen it all. All the worsts and lows that life has to offer, and yet here he is, idling on Bobby’s porch because of something worth celebrating.Thisis the thing that gives him pause.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: my end and my beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570999
Comments: 15
Kudos: 359





	1. odds in my favor

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact, i originally started writing this a couple months ago for a prompt but lost inspo with writing from eddie's pov since it was my first time so i let it sit. and then i revisited it a few days ago and figured it'd work perfectly as a sequel to the 5+1 fic i posted a few days ago.... so here we are. 
> 
> this definitely took off in a different direction than what i originally planned, but oh well! that's what makes it more fun. 
> 
> this is not beta'd, but reread and run through grammarly by me. 
> 
> you don't need to read the prequel to this fic in order to understand, but if you'd like to you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728158)

Eddie's nervous. 

He's very nervous; extremely, in fact. 

He’s stared down enemies on the battlefield, remembers the heart-thumping, skin crawling reality he lived in for three godforsaken tours, has lost count of the number of siblings he’s seen torn apart in combat, and even -- especially -- afterwards when they’ve already come home. Eddie’s pretty confident by this point that he’s seen it all. All the worsts and lows that life has to offer, and yet here he is, idling on Bobby’s porch because of something worth celebrating. This is the thing that gives him pause. 

_Happiness._

Unbelievable. 

Eddie sighs; he knows he’s being ridiculous but being ridiculous doesn’t exactly make it any easier for him to stop. He’s been on this porch for the last ten minutes, and he doesn’t think he’s any closer to ringing the doorbell than he was when he first got here. It’s easy, theoretically. And yet nothing compares the anxiety now lurching up his throat. 

Now or never.

The sooner he gets off this porch, the sooner he can go home, check on Christopher, and hopefully get everything ready by the time Buck gets off his shift. He rings the doorbell, the sound cutting through the silence of Eddie’s panicking, and he tries not to wince. He can hear the call of distant footsteps when Cap gets close enough, setting his teeth on edge. He tells himself it has nothing to do with the way his fists clench at his sides.

Nothing at all. 

“Eddie,” Bobby says in greeting, not sounding nearly as surprised as Eddie was hoping for. “I was wondering when you’d finally ring the doorbell.” 

Shit. 

Eddie grimaces, laughing it off though the awkwardness doesn't quite fade from his tone. "Yeah, I was... checking the weather forecast on my phone. To be safe."

Bobby looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh at him, which he's grateful for. Eddie thinks he'd probably be laughing at him too, if he could manage to do anything through the outright mortification. 

"Uh-huh. Come on in, Eddie," Bobby says, letting him inside. Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything about his behavior on the front porch and closes the door behind them. “What brings you over here? Is everything okay?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, everything’s fine. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about if you had a moment.” 

Bobby leads him into the kitchen, takes out a glass from one of the cabinets, and pours a glass of water without another word. He gently sets it down on the bar in front of Eddie with a pointed look. 

“You look like you could use this,” Bobby says, and Eddie takes it for the go-ahead that it is obviously is. 

“Thanks.” 

Eddie takes a sip of water, and then another. It gives him something to focus on other than the nerves storming around in the bottom of his stomach. He knows there's nothing to worry about here, and even if there was, Buck would still marry him even if Bobby didn't give them his blessing. But, it would mean a lot to Buck that he even asks. He doesn't think Buck's dated many people who would ask. 

So, here he is. 

Asking. 

"I'm going to ask Buck to marry me," Eddie announces, unceremoniously. 

Again, Bobby doesn't look the least bit surprised, but he _does_ smile at Eddie, and it's only barely (bearably) knowing. 

"It's about damn time." 

Eddie blinks. "What?"

"We were all a bit surprised you didn't propose as soon as you started dating," Bobby explains, without really explaining anything at all. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Oh," Eddie says, exhaling a breath of relief far too severe for the situation. He doesn't really need to ask anymore, the amusement and pride on Bobby's face is bright enough to gather across the room; but Eddie's never been one to stop halfway. "I'm also here to ask for your blessing. About Buck and I."

Bobby's expression shifts. Within moments he looks as touched as Eddie's ever seen him, and it makes his throat feel tight. "Me?"

This time, Eddie smiles. "Yeah, of course. You've been one of our biggest supporters and helped us cut through red tape so we wouldn't have to separate to different units. Buck would want me to ask."

"That he would. You know, that means he's probably going to tease you about this, right?" Bobby asks, grinning softly.

"Oh, yeah," Eddie replies on a laugh, shaking his head as he imagines the way Buck's expression would melt along with it. "It's worth it, though. Cause it means something to me, too."

"You two are perfect for each other," Bobby says, in what Buck would deem his ' _dad voice'_.

Eddie would like to think so too, but he'll never admit that, especially not to Buck.

He had thought, at one point, the same about Shannon. And maybe they had been, at one point, perfect for each other. Eddie would like to think they were, he knew there was a time when he couldn't picture himself with anyone else, when Shannon made his heart pound just like Buck did now. But he should have taken it as a sign when he signed up for another tour instead of going back home to build the life they'd always dreamed about together. He should have seen that there was a reason he'd been running in the first place. 

"Yeah. I think so too," Eddie says, smiling around the rim of his glass. 

"Did you bring it?" Bobby asks. Eddie doesn't need any clarification on what he means. He nods, reaching into his left pocket to pull out a small black velvet ring box. 

He runs his fingers over the surface, more out of habit than anything, before sliding it over the counter bar to Bobby. 

Eddie watches the other man's expression closely. While they've had plenty of conversations about marriage and their future together, he never did get around to asking Buck if he had a preference for the type of metal or cut of the ring. Not that it really matters. He knows Buck, and his boyfriend wouldn't care about what kind of ring he got as long as it functions. This one does far more than function. 

The ring Eddie _did_ pick out is a sleek dark gray, tungsten thick band, with a small silver-laid inlet that cuts through the middle of it. It's a good ring, solid; stable. Eddie hopes even if Buck isn't picky about rings he likes it anyway. 

Eddie watches the smile that takes over Bobby's face. It was obvious from day one how much of a soft spot Bobby had for Buck -- hell, it was the same one they all had, even if it had a funny way of showing itself sometimes -- and he sees that same certainty reflected on his captain's face right now. It sets the last piece of tension in Eddie's chest loose. 

"Just how long have you been carrying this around, Eddie?" He asks, tone somewhat amused. 

The flush returns with vengeance. "A few months." 

Bobby just smiles again, this time it is soft and indulgent, a look that doesn’t cross Bobby’s face often unless he’s talking to Athena or small children. 

“You going to ask him soon?” 

“Tonight, actually.” 

His captain nods. “Good. Let me know how it goes,” Bobby tells him, even though they both know if it goes well he’ll most likely be hearing from Buck instead. “While you’re here,” the man continues as if he’d never paused in the first place. “The kids and I made some cookies last night. The rest of the team will get some tomorrow but, here.” 

It’s been three years since the fallout of the tsunami, and about a year and a half since Eddie and Buck got their heads out of their asses (at least as far as their feelings for each other were concerned). There’s some trauma they all still need to sort through, but it helps, and it’s the little things, Eddie’s found, that get you by. Bobby started baking lessons with May a few months after the fallout of everything, though in recent months Harry joined in every now and then -- and if Eddie used that as inspiration to help his own son, well, no one needed to know but them, since he is not nearly as skilled of a baker as Bobby. 

But it's done wonders in strengthening his relationship with his boy, of which he'll be forever grateful. Eddie doesn't have a lot of regrets, but how many times he's let Christopher down (even if his kid didn't realize it, most of the time) is high on that list. In fact, it's pretty much been at number one from the get-go.

“Buck’s been hinting at wondering when you guys were going to send more over for us,” Eddie says, shaking his head on a chuckle. “Thanks, Bobby.” 

“Don't mention it," Bobby says.

The captain boxes up the cookies and even places them in a plastic bag for him. Eddie needs to get home if he has any chance of pulling this off before Buck gets off his shift in a few hours, but before he can take his leave Bobby is clapping him on the shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you, Eddie. You and Buck both, and the life you've built together. This is only the beginning." 

Eddie laughs, chest warming. "Thanks, Cap. It hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it."

"That's how you know it's working."

"Yeah," Eddie agrees, a small smile still available playing at the edges of his mouth. "Sorry to ask and run, but if I'm going to get this set up by the time I get home I should have started fifteen minutes ago."

Bobby laughs. "Go, go. And Eddie?" 

"Yeah, Bobby?" 

His captain squeezes his shoulder. "Good luck. Even though we both know you're not going to need it."


	2. i'll be home at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have chapter 2 cause i am very impatient and don't wanna make you wait :-) 
> 
> also went back to buck pov because i am the worst and terribly predictable fjdsgjoisdhg 
> 
> please let me know what you think <3 thank you for reading, i hope you all are having a fantastic weekend!

Buck's running late. 

The captain on duty is the one who is a fan of running them into the ground with briefings after every call, which means he's already twenty minutes behind schedule by the time he makes it back to his jeep. He waits until he's tucked inside his vehicle to get out his phone. There are a few messages from Maddie about dinner next weekend, and one from Eddie; he clicks over to the thread with his boyfriend, and can't help grinning at his phone immediately. 

**From: Eddie** **  
** You want to be the best boyfriend and pick up some eggs for on your way home? :) 

Buck can't help it, can't even try to fight the grin that takes over his face, even while fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. 

**To: Eddie** **  
** Hmmm I thought I was already the best boyfriend babe :-(

**From: Eddie**   
An even better boyfriend, then. If it’s not too much trouble. 

**From: Eddie**   
Did Evanston keep guys late for one of his briefings again? 

Buck snorts. 

**To: Eddie**   
Of course he did. I feel like my brain is melting out of my ears. Why does he insist on doing call briefings so often? 

**From: Eddie**   
My guess is because you haven’t agreed to go get us some more eggs. 

**To: Eddie**   
Oh? I guess I have no choice but to get you some, then. 

**From: Eddie**   
You’re the best. 

**To: Eddie**   
Duh. Maybe you can tell me more about that later ;-) 

**From: Eddie**   
Buck. Grocery store. Home. Dinner will be ready when you get here. 

**To: Eddie**   
Buzzkill. Debbie Downer. Drag of the party

**To: Eddie**   
I’ll be home soon <3 

**From: Eddie**   
Drive safe. Love you 

**To: Eddie**   
I love you too

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck gets sidetracked, of course. 

Usually, he’s pretty tame when it comes to grocery shopping. He doesn’t allow himself to get distracted easily, but it’s like everything around him absolutely wants him to waste as much time as possible. First he sees there’s a special edition of Christopher’s favorite cereal on his way to grab some eggs for Eddie. He knows he can’t leave here without getting it for Chris -- the smile he’s imagining alone is almost enough for him to consider getting  _ two _ boxes for the kid -- so he grabs that as well. 

Once he has Eddie’s favorite brand of eggs and the box of cereal tucked under his arms, Buck finds himself wandering over to grab some more lettuce from the produce section. It’s not like it’s much of a bother, really. With how many greens they eat back at the house, they usually have to stop into the store a few times a week and well, Buck’s here. This will save one of them a trip and lettuce is always better fresh.

“Oh,” Buck says, once he’s grabbed the assortment of greens they typically ate. There are flowers, one of the store’s attendants is still arranging them, so they must be new arrivals. Buck and Eddie aren’t really the kind of couple that regularly get extras for each other, true, but it feels like the right choice. Eddie’s gotten him a few bouquets, mainly for anniversaries and holidays, though Buck definitely hasn’t, now that he’s thinking about it. 

He spends ten minutes picking out the perfect bunch for Eddie. He must be taking longer than he initially thought, ‘cause it’s only as he’s heading for the checkout line that his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket. 

**From: Eddie**   
Please don’t tell me I need to call dispatch on you. 

Buck laughs, sending a sequence of kissy-face emojis once he’s dumped (everything but the flowers, of course, which he places so gently you’d think they were laced with gold) his purchases on the conveyor belt. 

**From: Eddie**   
Glad to know you’re still with us. 

**To: Eddie**   
Sorry, babe. Got distracted. Almost done in store, will be home in 10 

**From: Eddie**   
Search party aborted just in time. 

**To: Eddie**   
Dork.

**From: Eddie**   
Who says I’m not being serious? You’ve given us a lot of scares these last couple of years. 

Buck blanches. Eddie has a point, and the possibility of Eddie’s words being a reality is enough to make him pause where he’s waiting for the customer in front of him to get done paying for her groceries. 

**To: Eddie**   
God Eddie, please tell me you're kidding

Eddie, of course, the jackass, doesn’t reply. 

Buck’s out of the store less than five minutes later and is sure to let Eddie know just how disappointed he is with an inspiring amount of emojis. He’s almost a little proud of himself for it, really. 

Eddie doesn’t reply to that either, unfortunately, but he does send along a picture of Christopher looking longingly at a plate with the empty egg carton, puppy eyes out and at the ready for maximum cuteness. The kid truly is his father’s son, and the picture makes Buck laugh as he starts up the engine to his jeep. 

**To: Eddie**   
Aw. you guys can eat that empty carton without me, I won't mind ;-) 

**From: Eddie**   
Asshole. He wants to wait for you. So, hurry up. 

In retrospect, Buck will think of how obvious it was that Eddie was being so pushy about being home for dinner, but now, all it does is make his heart flutter in his chest, to know that Christopher already considers him to be such a huge part of the family that he doesn’t want to eat dinner without him. 

Buck could cry. 

**To: Eddie**   
How is he so damn cute. I’ll be there in ten, if he thinks he can wait that long! 

Eddie replies with a heart. 

Buck spends the entire drive home smiling like a loser. He doesn’t think anyone could blame him, really. Eddie and Christopher do tend to just have that effect on people.

  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  


When he finally pulls into their driveway, their bungalow looks far quieter than Buck expects it to. 

Eddie’s absurd truck is parked in their driveway, but the lights in the living room aren’t shining through the windows like they usually are. Buck doesn’t think too much about it, though, Eddie probably got distracted playing with Christopher or something. Buck grabs the groceries from the front seat, looping them over his wrists since he knows he’s not going to be able to resist wrapping his arms around his boys as soon as he's through the door.

The front door opens as soon as Buck handles the last bag, causing him to grin. 

He kills the engine, the porch lights clicking on as soon as he does. Christopher is waiting for him excitedly (this, in retrospect, should be another clue as well) on the porch by the time he looks up, Eddie standing behind him with a fond smile and his hands on their son’s shoulders. Buck grabs the groceries from the front seat, running up their small walkway to wrap his arms around Christopher in a bear hug. 

“Hey, little man!” Buck says, kissing him on the forehead dramatically, which makes Christopher break into laughter. “I missed you so much. Did you have a good day at school?” 

“I had the best day! Daddy picked me up from school and then we got  _ ice cream _ .” 

Buck gives the statement as much of a dramatic gasp as it deserves and then some. He gives him one last squeeze before straightening out to a standing position. 

“That’s great, buddy! Next time you’ll have to convince your dad to pick me up early from work so I can join too,” Buck says, smirking a little. 

“Don’t encourage that,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes, though the fond tone to his voice belies how charmed he really is. Buck’s smirk grows into a grin as he greets his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other man’s middle to pull him close. 

“Hey, babe,” Buck says, leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s lips. He still tastes like the ice cream he had with Chris and Buck sinks into it. He makes a happy noise into Eddie's mouth, though now their kiss is more them smiling really closely than anything. It’s something Buck would have been embarrassed by, probably, back when he was still Buck 1.0, but if only because he was afraid of how much he’s always wanted it. 

Buck’s always needed an outlet for the pool of affection that swells inside of him. If Abby had taught him anything, it was that he was better when he expressed it. 

“I was starting to think you were avoiding coming home,” Eddie says, teasingly. 

Buck flushes, and gestures with the bags looped over his arms. “Got distracted.” 

Eddie kisses him again. “Of course you did. Come on, Buck. Dinner’s ready and I’m sure we’re all starving.” 

Buck’s stomach growls as if it understands what Eddie means, making them all laugh again as they make their way inside. He can smell one of his favorite meals from the entryway, which makes something warm and loved settle at the bottom of his stomach, curling up not unlike a cat. 

“ _ Aw _ , Eddie.” 

Buck is treated for another kiss. There's clue number three. Or is it four? Maybe, even more, by now. Retrospect is a funny thing, as in the moment, there's nothing other than amusement at how affectionate Eddie's become since they last saw each other at the station hours ago. “Shut up. Come on, let’s go eat.” 

“You made me one of my favorites,” Buck points out, a stupid, lovestruck grin on his face as he does. “You love me.” 

Eddie ignores him as he enters the kitchen to start plating their food. Buck doesn’t care, though, because from where he’s sitting all it looks like is Eddie was looking forward to eating with Buck to the point that he made his favorite. That he texted Buck over and over to make sure he was okay. 

Buck’s not used to this, on any level, by any measure. How much Eddie wants him around, how they continue to seek each other out. Buck is used to relationships fizzling out -- sometimes on his end, sometimes on the other; rarely mutually -- but if anything, over time his bond with Eddie has only deepened. Everything that should have broken them only adds more love-lines around Eddie’s eyes when he smiles at him. 

Buck loves him so much. 

“Thank you,” Buck says, when they’re all sitting around their small dining room table. 

There’s two small mountains of food on both of Eddie and Buck’s plates, though Christopher’s portion is much more manageable. Buck knows himself well enough to know by now that he’s probably going to have seconds after this, but he refuses to feel bad about it. Eddie’s cooking is incredible, it’s his favorite meal, and he  _ deserves _ this. They all do. It’s been quite a week. 

“You’re welcome,” Eddie tells him, voice tender. He reaches over to give Buck’s hand a squeeze. 

They eat dinner in relative silence, though Buck insists on Christopher telling him more about his day, about how school went. He always makes a point to ask Christopher because he  _ does _ want to know. Buck doesn’t want the little man to ever feel like he couldn’t talk to them about anything. 

Christopher’s stories of the day take up most of their dinner, but neither Eddie nor Buck really mind that much. They could listen to him talk all day any time, and more often than not, they do. 

“Thank you for making me dinner, babe,” Buck says, leaning over to give Eddie a kiss that tastes of nothing other than carbonara. “That was the best.” 

“Yeah!” Christopher cheers in agreement. “Can we do it now, daddy?  _ Please _ ?” 

“Soon, buddy,” Eddie says, placatingly. 

Buck raises an eyebrow. “What’s he talking about?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Eddie tells him and makes to get up to start doing the dishes. 

“Oh no, no no,” Buck says, standing up quickly to nudge Eddie to sit back down. “You should relax, Eddie. I’ll clean up.” 

Eddie laughs. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” 

Buck smiles at him, resisting the urge to lean over to kiss Eddie again before gathering up all of their plates to wash up. Buck never would have guessed it would be switching off who makes dinner and does the dishes and other household domesticities that would make him feel the most light-headed. Light-headed with love and affection, that is. Things with Eddie feel so right in a way that they never did with anyone else. The only person who ever came close was Abby, and he never really got the chance to nurture his relationship with her the way he really wanted. 

But  _ this _ . What he has with Eddie and Christopher, it’s tangible, it’s real. He knows there’s no way it can ever disappear, at least not in a way where he’s left alone at the end in a stranger’s apartment. 

Sometimes he's not actually convinced he ever really knew who Abby was. 

Buck loses himself in doing the dishes. It’s relaxing for him, calming, giving his hands something to focus on while he lets his mind wander on whatever feels the best at in the moment. Today, apparently, it’s thinking about just how much this little life and family he’s carved out for himself really mean to him. If anyone had told him that within a few years of moving out to LA he would be surrounded by this much… love, Buck probably would have laughed while spiraling into a panic attack. Buck had never thought this kind of thing was possible for him. 

It’s possible. It’s so damn possible Buck still has to pinch himself most mornings. 

“You’re doing a very thorough job on those dishes, Buck,” Eddie says as he walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His boyfriend’s head hooks over his shoulder, of which he is grateful. He’s pretty sure he would float away, otherwise. It’s almost nauseating, how right and at peace Eddie makes him feel just by being close. 

“I am nothing if not a doting dishwasher, Eddie, you should know this by now,” Buck teases, leaning back into the embrace. “I’m almost done.” 

“Good,” Eddie whispers, tilting his head so he can press a warm kiss to the breach of Buck’s throat. 

“Mm,” Buck hums. “That feels nice.” 

Eddie presses another one an inch or so down, because he is an angel and Buck doesn’t deserve him. “Does it?” 

Buck can’t hide his shudder this time. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I believe this is what most people would call snuggling.” 

Buck rolls his eyes, grabbing the now slightly damp towel to wipe down the last pot. Eddie continues to press errant kisses here and there to Buck’s skin, but he finds himself too content to really get too worked up about it. Though it does feel nice.  _ Really _ nice. Nice enough that if he wasn’t sure Christopher would be wandering in here inevitably, he’d probably entertain a little heavy petting. 

“You’re being very distracting,” Buck says, turning on his heel to flip Eddie so he’s the one pressed against the counter, the coolness of the edge pressing into his back. “What did I do to earn all this special attention tonight?” 

Eddie silences him with a kiss. “Maybe I just felt like spoiling you.” 

At the mention of spoiling, Buck remembers the flowers he bought Eddie during his little trip to the grocery store, that he definitely completely forgot about up until now. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Buck curses, looking towards where he thinks he set the bag with the flowers on the counter. He knew he should have left the flowers out of the bag, but it seemed easier to transport them, and now he had the embarrassment of knowing he probably killed them in the few hours he's been home. “That reminds me. I did a little spoiling for you on my own.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, expression going soft. He leans in for another kiss, this one remarkably sweeter than any other they’ve shared in the last five minutes. “I saw them and put them in a vase in the living room.” 

Buck raises an eyebrow. “What? When did you have time to do that?” 

Eddie laughs. “When you were busy washing the dishes. You go to another plane of existence, Buck. It’s inspiring.” 

That’s… actually pretty true. He wishes he could be shocked he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Eddie even enter or leave the room, but that’s pretty par for the course. 

“Yeah, well, that’s no surprise. I’m kind of a big deal if you didn’t know. It’s about time you noticed.” 

“As if your ego needs to get any bigger,” Eddie says, squeezing his waist. Buck's just put the last dish on the rack, and Eddie's grip turns guiding rather than indulgent. “Come on. Christopher wants to show you something. We both do, actually.” 

“Oh?” asks Buck, curiously. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says softly. “We don’t want to keep him waiting. You know how impatient he gets.” 

Buck laughs. Chris  _ does _ get impatient sometimes, and it is absolutely the most adorable thing. 

“Alright.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher is sitting on the couch, already squirming, though what Buck notices first is the rolled-up papers in his lap. Buck raises an eyebrow at them, and can’t help but wonder if this is why Christopher’s so impatient to talk to him. Probably. Buck wonders if it might be his report card or something, though he could have sworn that wasn’t supposed to come out until next month. 

What does Buck know, though? It's not like he requested Eddie to put him on the teacher-parent emails or anything like that.

“Hey, buddy,” Buck greets, sitting next to him on the couch. “What do you got there? Something fun?” 

Christopher beams at him. “The most fun, Buck!” 

That doesn’t really tell him anything, but he is happy Christopher is so excited about it, which is a win, at least. 

“That’s great, Chris,” Buck encourages sincerely. 

“Go on, buddy. You can give it to him now.” 

Christopher nods, once, decisively, and then again, even more so, before gently placing the papers in Buck’s lap. 

“These are for you, Bucky. Read them all real careful, okay?” 

Buck feels like maybe his heart is going to explode from the shot of pure affection that cuts through it, but thankfully he manages to survive. He delicately picks up the papers, feeling the texture of them beneath his fingertips. The paper is thicker than Christopher’s report cards. Score one for Buck. He tries to unroll them, but they won’t budge, and it’s only then he notices the band of dark metal around the middle of the paper. 

“Oh,” Buck says, furrowing his brows. This seems awfully fancy, whatever it is. 

Buck glances up at Eddie, who is watching him with an expression he can’t read no matter how long he squints at him. He swallows roughly, glancing back down at the papers in his hands. 

“Eddie?” 

“Open them, Buck. We’ll explain it once you read.” Eddie must read the apprehension on his face as he reaches out to gently squeeze Buck’s knee. “Trust us.” 

Buck has never trusted anyone more, so he nods, and with tender, careful fingers he slides the metal off. It’s heavy in his hand, obviously nicely made, so he gently sets it on the coffee table. There’s a choked noise from Eddie that sounds particularly strained, but when he averts his gaze back over to him, Eddie is looking as unreadable as ever. 

What? 

Maybe he doesn’t like random metal on their coffee table? 

Buck uncurls the papers, and the first word he reads knocks the breath out of him and forces tears to his eyes so fast he’s thankful he’s sitting down. Buck swallows, looking at Chris, who is watching him with a beam unlike any other he’s seen, and Eddie, who looks much the same, gaze at least twenty percent more adoring. If even possible.

Buck’s heart about gives out. 

“What -- Is this… is this what I think it is?” Buck chokes out. 

“Christopher and I have been talking about it over the last few weeks,” Eddie says, kneeling in front of him when he sees just how close Buck is to sobbing in front of his two favorite boys. Buck would have never expected this but now that it’s in front of him, and tears are clinging to Eddie’s own lashes as he watches how strongly Buck reacts, he thinks he maybe should have. Eddie certainly would have never asked for him to move in with them if this hadn’t, eventually, been in the cards for them. “You know he’s considered you his second father for months now but… we really want to make it official, if that’s what you want as well.” 

Why wouldn’t he want this as well? Buck recognizes the out for what it is, but steadfastly denies it by opening his arms for Christopher to crash into. He wraps his arms as tight as he can around the little man without hurting him, picking him up to twirl him around in his arms. He keeps his movements slow, measured, making sure Christopher feels safe. Going by the giggles their son lets out into their shoulders, there’s no place he’d rather be, either. 

Buck doesn’t have the vocabulary to describe the things that it does to him. 

“I can’t think of anything else I want more,” Buck whispers, honestly. 

As if the man simply can’t hold himself back any longer, Eddie wraps his arms around the both of them just as tightly, and he allows himself to sink into his boyfriend’s embrace. Buck presses a kiss to the tip of Eddie’s nose, and then another to Christopher’s temple. 

“I love you both so much,” Buck whispers, voice emotional and choked and absolutely everything he’s been fighting for the last five minutes. “Is this why you were so adamant I get home?” 

Eddie laughs. “It… it was part of it. We didn’t want to wait any longer to ask you.” 

Buck raises his eyebrows curiously. “Part of it? You mean there’s more? Eddie…” he trails off, not really sure what to do with that information. What else, possibly, could happen tonight that would make this night even better? That just doesn’t seem possible. Which doesn’t mean much, he’s pretty sure his brain is only working at fifty-percent efficiency from how emotional he is right now. 

_ He’s adopting Christopher _ . 

Officially. 

Buck is going to  _ officially _ be Christopher’s other dad. 

Buck beams again at the thought, and of course, Eddie catches it. 

“There is something else, actually,” Eddie says. “Though if this is enough excitement for the night, it can wait.” 

Buck rolls his eyes, pulling Eddie close once again to kiss him decisively. “Like I’m going to turn down another surprise from you, babe.” 

Eddie nods, once, twice, a jerky, unsure movement, which looks weird on his capable and very self-assured boyfriend. It disquiets the Eddie-shaped oasis inside his chest. Buck's about to ask him what's wrong when Eddie turns around to grab the piece of metal that held Christopher's adoption pages. 

"This was supposed to be your first surprise but I guess it was a little too subtle." Eddie says, though he sounds more amused than truly upset. 

Buck furrows his brows. "My first surprise was a random piece of metal?" 

Eddie’s face does something complicated but smooths out too soon for him to really identify it. “Hold out your hand.” 

Okay? 

“Okay,” Buck whispers and does.

Eddie takes his outstretched hand in the free one, and once his fingers wrap around his palm they start to gently stroke the top of his hand. “Hm,” He hums. He reaches for Buck’s left hand, the one not in his grip and smiles, giving this one the same exact treatment, though he lingers more. “This is better.” 

Buck swallows. “Is it?”

“Extremely.” 

Buck’s so distracted by the look on Eddie’s face that he doesn’t realize his other hand coming up to grab hold of his fingers. Or well, rather, one finger in particular. Buck’s heart immediately takes off in his chest. He knows that’s important, but for the life of him, he cannot pinpoint  _ why _ exactly; but it’s important enough to matter to him despite the lapse. He can't get his hands to stop shaking. 

“Oh,” Buck says, eyes wide as he stares at their hands. “That’s -- that’s not just a paper together holder thing, is it?” 

Eddie laughs. “Not even remotely. I should’ve known you’d be so interested in learning what the papers said to pay attention to anything else.” 

It’s enough to send Buck into a peel of laughter of his own, heart light and so very warm. “Then… I think you have something to ask me, then, don’t you? 

Eddie blows a breath out his nose, and it’s almost as if Buck watches in slow motion as he adjusts his stance so he’s kneeling in front of Buck with the softest of soft looks on his face. Buck can’t help but slip his unoccupied hand up Eddie’s neck to cup his jaw; he’s frankly proud of himself for resisting for this long. Now that Buck knows what’s coming, it’s even harder than usual to keep his hands off of him. 

"Buck," Eddie starts and then stops. His mouth opens and closes a few times as they stare at each other. Buck knows Eddie probably had at least two speeches prepared that are escaping him now that he’s here, caught off guard and in the moment, and he finds his heart swelling with affection, not for the first time tonight. “I should have known tonight wouldn’t have gone according to plan and maybe I should be upset by it, but it only makes me love you more. Buck, you have no idea how much you’ve changed my life since we met. I didn’t think I was capable of loving anyone again, but here we are. I’ve never been more in love, and I know that you’re it for me.” 

Buck’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t think anyone’s ever been so sweet to him before, and Eddie’s a pretty romantic guy once he allows himself to actually settle into a relationship. 

“I’m never going to love anyone the way I love you, not anymore,” Eddie whispers, voice going soft and almost indistinct behind the weight of emotion. Buck has never once doubted how much Eddie loves him and now he knows he never will. There’s simply no way to fake that. “Marry me.” 

Buck can feel the tears coating his face and can only imagine how red his eyes are already. Buck thinks he probably should have seen this coming, knows himself well enough to know it’s all he’ll be able to think about as he falls asleep in bed with Eddie later tonight. There are already little signs popping up here and there, which is unfortunate. He thinks about Eddie telling their family and friends (also their family) about how clueless Buck was about the proposal at first and grins. It'll be hell, and it'll be embarrassing, but he also can't _wait_. 

“Hmm,” Buck hums, pretending to think about it. “That doesn’t sound much like asking, Eddie.” 

“ _ Buck _ ,” Eddie says, somehow indignantly fond. 

“You said you had something to  _ ask _ , babe. I’m making sure you do that. Keeping your word is an important part to any marriage.” 

“Uh-huh,” Eddie grunts, but there’s a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. “I guess you have a point. Will you marry me, Evan?” 

Buck doesn’t even let him finish the sentence before he’s pulling Eddie closer into him, crashing their mouths together. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he croons into Eddie’s mouth. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](https://www.buckleyeddie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> did you think this was fluffy? well prepare yourself, because this is downright angsty compared to the next chapter ;-) 
> 
> thank you, as always, for reading and commenting and showing love on my fics!! it really does keep me going and if i could send you all an edible arrangement or flowers, i absolutely would. 
> 
> title taken from 'maybe this time' from the musical cabaret, though i was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2MuQhPGBmQ) version in particular while writing


End file.
